


Wildflowers

by undieshogun



Series: Crossing [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Performing Arts Azura, Performing Arts Olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undieshogun/pseuds/undieshogun
Summary: "These flowers remind me of you, you know," Olivia says."What do you mean by that?" Azura asks.





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> if any one of you thought for even a moment that i would ever be done with this crossover rarepair nonsense....you were incorrect. for those of you who were waiting for more, i have come to deliver. either way, enjoy 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @shiirasagi

Azura rises with the sun.

It is a habit she formed many years ago, for she discovered when she was very young that it is always quietest at dawn--the crickets have stopped chirping, and the birds have yet to wake. When she was first taken to Hoshido, she spent many days passing the long hours of the morning at Castle Shirasagi's cherry blossom groves, where no one could disturb her. It was there that she trained herself to sing, with no audience but the trees and no guidance but the pendant that hung around her neck and hazy memories of her mother.

The Askran Royal Palace has no such place.

Its courtyards are beautiful, no doubt, with sprawling lawns and gardens filled with all manner of vibrant flora, but Azura found early on that it is considerably more difficult to find even a single moment of solitude here. Back at Castle Shirasagi, the soldiers, servants, and even her royal siblings followed strict routines that afforded them little free time to spend in the gardens, but the heroes in Askr tend to follow their own daily schedules, and there is a good variety of them indeed.

Nevertheless, all it took was a bit of hunting before Azura managed to find her own little nook: a small recess in the wall on the south side of the castle where the plant life is unkempt and overgrown, as if it has been forgotten.

And so every morning, just as the sun is starting to rise up over the horizon, Azura wraps a shawl around her shoulders, puts on her veil, and makes her way to her singing nook.

She never leaves her room without the veil, for it is less of a disguise and more of a way to keep others from approaching her. The less the people here know of her, the better--for their own sakes. It doesn't stop some from trying to talk to her nonetheless, Kiran being one of the few rather insistent ones, but she is already well versed in the art of containing the conversation to polite small talk and then making an early exit.

She’s seen her family here; her Hoshidan siblings--or doppelgangers of them, at least, from worlds that aren’t hers. They have an inkling of who she is, for she knows that even across universes there are very few who have the same powers as she, but she’s distanced herself from them. Letting them see her as she is here may put them in danger in their own worlds. She doesn’t know, but she has a feeling, and most of all she simply doesn’t want to risk it. 

And if it all makes her seem withdrawn and unfriendly, then so be it. She knows her purpose, and that's all she needs.

Azura only removes the veil once she arrives at the singing nook, folding it neatly in her lap after she's seated herself atop a small boulder. Then, she begins singing.

Song is composed of two parts: melody and lyrics. Both are crucial, and Azura knows very well by now that any lack of proficiency in either results in failure.

Most importantly, however, is the control. Not even those closest to her are aware that the power her voice grants comes from her own soul. The more she sings or the more powerful the song, the more exhausted she gets. It is part of the reason why she chooses to train in the art of combat, as well. The more resilient she is in both body and mind, the more useful she is on the battlefield.

Thus does Azura slowly become accustomed to her new life in Askr, singing and fighting alongside her new allies, all the while maintaining her distance and waiting for the day she will be able to return home to continue fighting in her own war.

 -:- 

Autumn comes and goes, the oak trees in the Askr courtyards shedding reds and yellows onto the dew-frosted grass. When winter arrives, singing outside becomes difficult. The cold, dry air starts to cut sharp into her throat after a while, and soon the snowfall makes it impossible for her to leave the castle so early in the morning without freezing near to death. She makes do with empty rooms at the ends of long hallways, but as seasons are wont to do this, too, passes.

The morning of the first day of spring greets Azura with a cool breeze and a light, flowery aroma in the air as she steps outside of the castle. Winters here are short, she's learned, despite their intensity. In this aspect as well as many others, Askr is a place of transformation.

And when Azura arrives at her usual spot, she notices that it, too, has changed. The vines that had been slowly creeping their way up the south wall just above her head in the summer have now shot up past the windows on the second floor, as if the harsh winter only spurred them on. Amongst the grass, now tall enough that she essentially has to wade through it, bunches of what appear to be wildflowers are growing, still trapped in their buds but looking as if they might burst out any minute.

Azura allows herself a short moment to take it in and admire the growth and change in scenery. The boulder, at the very least, remains as it was.

She takes her seat, removes her veil, and begins practicing.

She runs through some scales to warm up, shaking out the early morning cracks and hoarseness in her voice and polishing up on her technique. Then, she takes some time to sing what she pleases, composing short melodies and verses as she goes and letting her mind wander for a while. Moments like these are perhaps the only chances she gets to be so whimsical with her singing, for there is no power behind it, no intention. She is merely allowing herself to enjoy her own voice.

Today, however, the moment is cut short when a loud  _ snap _ rings out in the air nearby, followed by a yelp that cuts Azura off mid-song.

Azura leaps to her feet and immediately begins fumbling with her veil, but a familiar voice makes her pause.

"I-it's just me, Azura. You don't have to worry."

Azura looks up to find Olivia rising out of the tall grass just a few feet away, where it appears as though she had been hiding.

"What were you doing in there?" Azura asks, alarmed. Had she been there the entire time?

"Well, I was just...you see, ah, I thought I might come out and pick some flowers now that the spring season is here," Olivia replies weakly, fidgeting with her cuffs.

Azura sees through the obvious lie easily enough. "None of these flowers have bloomed, Olivia. I would appreciate the truth."

"Oh," Olivia sighs, disappointed at being discovered so easily. "All right, well...I was watching you sing, although you've probably already guessed as much."

"As well as asked that you stop doing so," Azura reminds her. "Many times."

"I know, I know! But this is the only time I ever get to see you actually look happy when you sing," Olivia says.

Azura frowns slightly. She's heard this several times from Olivia already. "I'm sure you're imagining it. I always enjoy singing."

"I'm sure that's true, but you only ever look all focused and intense when you sing during battle," Olivia insists. "And I've never seen you perform for the sake of performing."

"You can probably surmise why holding a concert would be low on my priority list in the midst of a war," Azura replies dryly. She considers herself a patient person, and Olivia has become one of the few people she's allowed herself to become close to (relatively speaking), but there are times when the other's persistence comes dangerously close to driving her to her wit's end.

Olivia purses her lips before her expression melts into something akin to sympathy. "Don't you ever just want to perform for a real audience? I mean, weren't you doing just that in the moment before you came here?"

Azura hesitates. Indeed, the concert in Cyrkensia was the first time she had ever sung in front of so many people. For a moment, it had almost felt real, but..."No. I am not an entertainer. My song is a tool, and nothing more."

"You don't really believe that," Olivia murmurs, voice soft. "There has to be some part of you that sees yourself doing more with your talents."

"Olivia," Azura begins, but Olivia shakes her head.

"Just try it. Close your eyes, think about what it is you want more than anything, and tell me what you see."

Azura sighs softly, but doesn't protest any further. If this will satisfy Olivia, then there won't be any harm in humoring her. She closes her eyes, and the image comes instantly to her.

"I'm on a stage," she says.

Olivia lets out a happy gasp. "Good! Go on."

"It's dark in the audience. All of the lights are focused on me. I'm singing--alone, but I know everyone is watching me."

Cyrkensia. The last stand for peace between two countries on the cusp of a great and terrible war. Her last chance to make things right. She remembers it like it was yesterday, if only because she replays this scene in her head every time she sings.

"There is one man in the audience--a king. I knew he would be here tonight; I was counting on it," Azura continues. "Something powerful and evil holds him in its grasp and threatens to destroy everything I hold dear. If I can free him with my song, there is hope for his salvation and that of the two rival nations I stand between. If not, I lose everything."

"...Oh," Olivia says quietly. Then, perhaps a little fearfully, "Does it work?"

Azura opens her eyes. "I don't know," she says.

Olivia bites her lip and averts her gaze, expression troubled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a distressing subject."

"Please, don't apologize," Azura says, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed," Olivia says. "I know that what's waiting for you back at home is very important to you."

"It is," Azura replies.

Olivia smiles, eyes kind. "Your song is yours and yours alone, Azura, and you're right not to let anyone tell you what to do with it. I guess I just wanted you to see that we could use our art to make ourselves happy, too."

"You truly believe that?"

"I do," Olivia says, voice firm with conviction. "And if you don't, then I guess I'll just have to believe hard enough for the both of us!"

Azura can't help but giggle at that, and there is something oddly satisfying about hearing Olivia laugh with her.

"Thank you, Olivia," she says.

"Any time," Olivia replies heartily. Her expression turns hopeful. "Does this mean you won't mind if I watch you practice again sometime?"

"I don't recall ever saying that," Azura says flatly, and Olivia laughs again.

"That's fair," she says, though Azura notes silently that she says nothing about stopping. "I'll leave you to it, then. Don't work too hard and wear yourself out, though!"

"I won't," Azura promises, and she sees Olivia off with a wave.

As the sound of Olivia's footsteps fade, everything once again returns to quiet. Azura takes in a deep breath, clearing her thoughts, and resumes her warm-ups. And as she finishes, she notices for the first time that she was smiling the entire time.

-:-

Olivia stops appearing at Azura's singing nook to spy on her--but whether it is because she's given up or has simply gotten better at hiding, Azura can't say for certain. But though she is no longer a felt presence during Azura's morning practices, she continues to seek her out in other places, as well.

"Gosh, I don't think I've ever seen you in here before," Olivia says brightly one afternoon as she sits down next to Azura in the mess hall.

"I usually eat in my room," Azura replies, and says nothing about the fact that she had not actually invited Olivia to join her.

"Oh...because of the whole secret identity thing," Olivia says, gesturing towards her own face. "Got it. So how come you're not wearing your veil today, then?"

Azura glances down her nose reflexively, distinctly aware of the absence of her veil. "It was torn in the last battle. I've decided that I no longer need it."

Olivia raises her eyebrows. "Wow, really? What made you decide that?"

"I wore the veil to protect those close to me in my world, but out here...nobody knows me in the first place." Azura stares down at the table. "I've realized that hiding my identity only fosters our allies' mistrust towards me."

Olivia's expression pinches with concern. "Azura, what happened?"

Azura hesitates, caught off guard by Olivia's reaction. "Nothing," she says.

But Olivia is clearly not deceived. "You can tell me," she says gently.

It isn't until Olivia reaches across the table and puts her hand over Azura's that Azura realizes she's been clenching it tightly in a fist for a while now. Azura immediately relaxes her hand, letting the warm contact soothe the soreness that is already beginning to form in her fingers. Sometimes, Azura thinks with a melancholic sort of nostalgia, being around Olivia reminds her of her family. Perhaps it's why her first instinct is always to trust Olivia.

Azura sighs softly. "In the last battle, there was a soldier who asked me not to sing to him."

"Oh," Olivia says. "Well, why not?"

"He was unfamiliar with the power of my song," Azura says. "He believed it to be some type of dark magic. I've since come to realize that there are others in the army who share his suspicions."

Olivia's expression falls as the realization dawns on her. "They're afraid of you." 

"It doesn't help that they don't know who I am or where I'm from," Azura says. "I thought it would be enough that Kiran trusted me, but she isn't the one on the battlefield being asked to rely on me."

"I'm so sorry," Olivia murmurs, looking deeply perturbed. "I never noticed..."

"It's not your fault," Azura says. "And if anything, it's helped me realize that hiding myself away and trying to be a stranger isn't keeping anyone safe here."

"I think it was very brave of you to do what you did," she says, and the warmth in her smile makes Azura's chest tighten. "And I think you look lovely without the veil. Well--not that you didn't look great with it on, but...oh, you know what I mean."

Azura laughs softly. "Thank you, Olivia. That's very kind of you to say."

Olivia blushes, evidently pleased. "By the way...I actually had something to ask you about. I've noticed you dance sometimes when you sing."

"Ah...yes, I suppose you could call it that," Azura says. "The movement helps me feel the music more deeply. It keeps me on rhythm."

"It's beautiful," Olivia sighs. "I mean, the way you move--it's like watching water flow. I've never seen such smooth transitions."

"That is high praise indeed coming from such a skilled dancer as yourself," Azura says, sincere. "I'm not sure I'm worthy of it."

Olivia turns crimson. "Oh, I'm not really all that...I mean, I still have a long way to go. I-if anything, I was hoping you could teach me."

Azura's eyes widen. "You want me to teach you? But..."

"I could teach you some of my routines, too," Olivia offers. "Maybe we could even come up with something together."

"That...does sound interesting," Azura concedes.

Olivia beams, then takes Azura's hand as she rises from the table. "Come on! I know the perfect place where we can practice without anyone finding us."

"Wait--" Azura says, but Olivia pulls her along, leading her out of the mess hall and through the castle corridors. "Olivia, the courtyards are the other way."

"We're not going outside!" Olivia says, and after turning a few more corners they stop in front of a pair of grand mahogany double doors.

"What is this?" Azura asks, baffled. This hardly looks like a place that would provide the solitude Olivia was hinting at.

Without preamble, Olivia pushes the doors open to reveal a sprawling marble floor and tapestry-decorated walls. Above them, crystal chandeliers hang from a high ceiling painted with intricately designed patterns, and at the end of the room sits a raised platform--a stage just large enough to hold a small orchestra.

"Is this some sort of ballroom?" Azura asks, unable to stop her gaze from moving around the expansive room in wonder, taking it all in. Castle Shirasagi never had such a grand room, for their celebrations tended to be held either outside or in the banquet hall.

"That's right," Olivia says, leading Azura inside. "Apparently the Askrans love holding dances, but with the war going on, no one's stepped foot in this room in months."

"Is that so," Azura murmurs. She runs a hand over a tapestry, fingers brushing over a delicately embroidered flower. "I was never aware of this place."

"Well, you had that space out on the south wall--I needed a spot, too. The best thing about this place is that there's plenty of space for a partner," Olivia says, rising on her toes and doing a small twirl. She extends her hand on the landing. "What do you say?"

With a small smile, Azura places her hand in Olivia's. "If you'll have me."

Olivia leads Azura into a slow waltz, timing the turns with small nods of her head. Azura follows along as best she can, hoping Olivia hasn't noticed that some of her reactions are half a beat slow. This is the first time Azura has ever danced with a partner; she only knows of this dance from the books she's read in the archives at Castle Shirasagi on traditional Nohrian ballroom dancing. It makes her wonder where Olivia might have learned it.

Azura looks at Olivia, at the ever-present pink blush spotting her cheeks and gentle brown eyes. She listens to the strong, even lilt of Olivia's alto as the other hums a tune under her breath, and allows herself a moment to simply...relax.

"You have a lovely singing voice," Azura comments.

Olivia stops humming abruptly with a small gasp and nearly stumbles into Azura on the next turn. Azura adjusts and smoothly picks up the lead, having learned the steps already.

"Gosh," Olivia says with a quiet giggle. "Never thought I'd get to hear that from you of all people. Now I know how you felt when I complimented your dancing."

"I suppose we each have a certain affinity for the other's art," Azura says, amused.

"I guess so!" Olivia agrees. "I think I might just stick with dancing on the battlefield, though. Not sure how well our allies would take to suddenly hearing me burst into song out there."

Azura falls silent at that, her feet coming to a stop and her hand slipping out of Olivia's grip.

"Oh, no," Olivia says, immediately realizing her mistake. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"I know. It's not your fault," Azura says, yet she finds it difficult to look Olivia in the eyes at the moment. "And it's not theirs, either, that they don't trust me. It's just...I spent much of my life wondering if I really was strange for having these powers."

Olivia doesn't reply.

Azura looks up, worried that she might have said too much. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push my worries onto you."

Olivia wears a pensive look on her face, brows furrowed in deep thought. It almost seems as though she didn't hear Azura at first, but then she turns and beckons. "Come on," she says, and makes her way over to the stage at the back of the ballroom.

Azura follows, and together they heft themselves up onto the edge of the stage, letting their legs dangle off the platform.

"Can I tell you a little bit about myself?" Olivia asks. "I mean, I know you never asked..."

"No, I would love to learn more about you," Azura replies. "Please."

Olivia takes in a deep breath, then lets it out in a rush. "You know, when I was young, I wanted to be a hero. Dancing actually came...later."

Azura raises her eyebrows. "You wanted to...?"

Olivia chuckles. "I know--weird, right? You can probably tell, but I had a very frail body when I was young. I was always getting scrapes and bruises all over the place, always getting sick. I figured I would grow up and live the rest of my life in the home where my parents raised me...Then one day, just before I turned seven, my mother and I were attacked by a bandit on the way home from the farmer's market. He threatened us with this huge, mean-looking axe and I was...so scared. I couldn’t do anything, just thought we were both going to die that day.

"But just as the bandit was raising his axe, he suddenly dropped it and fell forward, right onto his face!"

Azura laughs at the way Olivia's voice pitches up in excitement, and Olivia smiles as well before her expression softens, gaze growing distant.

"My mother and I looked up...and there was this woman standing behind the fallen bandit, a sword held in her hand," Olivia says. "To this day, I still remember her eyes--they were this deep, beautiful indigo, and she wore such a charming smile as she helped me and my mother to our feet."

Azura, now riveted by Olivia's tale, can't help but be anxious to know more. "Who was this person?"

"A mercenary," Olivia replies. "We tried to offer her what we had on us to thank her for helping, but she turned down our money. She said she was just passing by, and that she was glad to help. Then, she disappeared without even telling us her name."

"She inspired you," Azura murmurs.

"Yes. Before that day, I never even knew that people like her existed. And now that I did, I wanted more than anything to be just like her," Olivia says. "From then on, I spent every spare moment I had trying to teach myself how to swordfight. I practiced with anything I could find--twigs and branches, broomsticks..."

"So how did you come to be a dancer instead?" Azura asks.

"Pure chance," Olivia replies, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Not long after my encounter with the mercenary, this performing troupe came into town, and among them was a dancer. My mother managed to convince me to put my training broom down and watch the performance with her, and...well, I'd never seen anything like it. The way that dancer practically floated every time she jumped, how she executed every one of her moves so flawlessly--I knew immediately that she must have been incredibly strong."

"I think a lot of people would say the same about you now," Azura remarks. "I would agree with them."

Pink blooms across Olivia's cheeks, spreading up to the tips of her ears. "I can only hope so. I thought becoming strong through dance would help me become the hero I wanted to be, so I joined the troupe. And...somewhere along the way, I just fell so in love with it that I couldn't let it go anymore."

"And what of your dreams of becoming a hero?"

Olivia smiles at that. "I'm getting there," she says. Then, she takes Azura's hand in hers. "There are people who are afraid of what we can do and what we inspire in others. I think we both know the pain of not feeling like we belong well enough."

Azura inhales sharply. The contact is so familiar, yet at the same time just as foreign. "The troupe that took you in," she murmurs. "Surely they understood you."

"Well, they loved me, yes," Olivia says. "They were my home away from home, but they didn't always understand me. When I discovered my power, my teacher--the dancer I'd seen at the performance when I was little--told me I was one in a million, that I had a special gift. But some of the other members of the troupe were a little more cautious. They didn't know what my power was or how well I could control it, and neither did I."

Azura looks down, feeling foolish. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I should have focused on people like my teacher, who accepted me for who I was, but instead I spent many years letting myself be plagued by the fear that I might accidentally hurt someone. I should have spent all that time embracing who I was and learning more about my gift."

"I accepted who I was long ago," Azura confesses.

"I know. I can tell," Olivia says, patient. "But it's not just about ourselves at this point, is it?"

Azura isn't sure how to answer that. Everything she's wanted to say has already been said, but Olivia isn't deterred.

"Some of the people in this army think we're strange, or that we don't belong, but nobody knows our art better than we do," she says. "We're every bit the heroes they are, and we protect the people around us by giving them the strength they need to keep fighting and survive."

"You really believe that?" Azura asks.

"I do," Olivia says, and Azura sees strength in the way she holds her head high rather than ducking it like she usually does. "But we don't just have to do it with our power. We can still make people happy just by showing them how much we love what we do."

Azura hesitates as she realizes what Olivia is saying. "Olivia, I'm not..."

"Just do one concert with me," Olivia implores before Azura can protest any further. "If you let everyone see how genuine, how absolutely  _ dazzling _ you are when you forget about everything else and just sing, I'm sure they'll come to accept you."

Azura's first urge is to stall again, to provide some weak excuse as to why she could not bring herself to perform for the army. But she finds that it is becoming harder and harder for her to say no to Olivia when all the other has done is show her more kindness than she deserves. A mixture of exasperation and disbelief bubbles its way up her chest in the form of a short, quiet laugh.

"What is it?" Olivia asks.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Azura says. "You were so shy when we first met. You could hardly string together a full sentence when we spoke, and now..."

Olivia's expression lights up with surprise, and she lets out an embarrassed laugh. "I was pretty awkward, wasn't I?"

"Maybe," Azura says, "but I'm glad fate saw fit to bring us together, nonetheless."

"Me, too," Olivia replies. She glances down, kicking her feet lightly. "You're the first person I've met who really understood me, you know. There aren't a lot of people I've been able to tell my story to."

"Thank you for trusting me," Azura says, but then her heart sinks. "But I fear I've been unfair to you. There are things about my past that I...can't tell you, for complicated reasons."

"You don't have to tell me anything," Olivia says. "Do this concert with me. We can teach each other, and then I'll know you."

Azura looks down at where Olivia is still holding her hand loosely. There are calluses on the other's palms; she knows Olivia wields her combat fans in battle, but has seen her training with the practice swords out on the castle's training grounds. There is something comforting in knowing that Olivia isn't the type to give up.

"All right," Azura concedes. "I'll perform with you."

Olivia gasps, her entire face lighting up. "Really? Oh, Azura, thank you!" She leaps off the stage, then pulls on Azura's hand until she does the same, following her back onto the dance floor. "We'll have to come up with some routines and start practicing right away--oh, I'm so excited!"

Azura watches as Olivia rambles on about their new collaboration, smiling as the other bounces on the balls of her feet with every step, as if she could spring into dance at any moment. Her happiness is contagious; Azura feels positive energy flowing through her, warming her all the way down to her toes, and she almost wants to start dancing as well.

Olivia notices how quiet she is, and stops. "Sorry," she says with a grimace. "I didn't mean to get so worked up. Gosh, that must have been embarrassing to watch."

"No, I'm excited too," Azura confesses, and she's glad to see some of the anxiety lift away from Olivia's expression. "Now, what shall we attend to first?"

-:-

Organizing a concert takes a great deal more work than Azura ever expected. Between fighting in the Askran army and creating and practicing a routine during what free time there is, the planning of the actual event is slow.

Yet Azura can't find it in her to complain. She spends nearly every day with Olivia now, whether it is to practice with her (or simply beside her, when neither of them is quite in the mood for collaboration) or just spend time with her outside of training. Olivia is a bright and extraordinary presence in her life that she finds impossible to ignore, no matter how hard she may have tried to before.

Like this, the days of spring inch on by, until the last of the May downpours have petered off into quiet daytime showers that leave the Askran Castle courtyards sparkling like crystal.

On the evening of the concert, Azura and Olivia spend the last few moments of daylight out in Azura's old singing nook, picking wildflowers.

"It's a shame no one's planted these out in the gardens," Olivia says, weaving the stems of two lavender purple flowers together.

Azura agrees with a hum, twirling a vibrant orange-petaled flower between her fingers as she watches the other work. "What are you making?"

Olivia smiles mischievously without looking up. "You'll see," she sings. She adds a third flower, and then a fourth; a few moments later, she holds the finished product up to reveal that she's woven the flowers into a band.

"It's lovely," Azura says.

"Give me your arm," Olivia says, and when Azura complies, she ties the flowers around Azura's wrist. "There! Now everyone's eyes will be on you tonight."

Azura raises her arm to look at the flowers. They're small, with short, rounded petals and thin stems. She has never seen anything like them back in her own world.

"So, what do you think?" Olivia asks. She fidgets nervously with the shawl around her shoulders. "I'm not exactly an expert, but I thought the color would look nice on you."

"I think it's beautiful. Thank you," Azura says, smiling as affection blooms in her chest.

Olivia flushes with joy. "I'm glad you like it. Um...are you nervous about the concert?"

"A little, yes," Azura admits. "The crowd at Cyrkensia was bigger than tonight's will be, and yet..."

"I get it," Olivia says with a reassuring smile. "I mean, you're putting yourself out there for everyone to see."

"You must have performed for thousands of people during your time with your troupe. How did you do it?" Azura asks.

"Well, I was just as nervous as you are, every time. I always freeze up as soon as I see how many people there are," Olivia says. "So when I get up there on that stage, the first thing I do is find something to focus on besides the audience."

"I imagine that would be harder in practice than it sounds," Azura remarks.

Olivia shrugs. "I guess that depends on what you choose to think about. Usually, I just imagine no one's there, and I don't look at the audience until the very end, when they're all applauding and shouting my name."

"Something to think about..." Azura murmurs, contemplating. She could think about her family, she supposes, and recalls how happy they used to be when she would sing for them at Castle Shirasagi. But the painful twinge in her chest makes her change her mind. It won't do to let too much emotion choke her up during her performance.

Olivia watches her for a moment before speaking. "This is just a suggestion, but maybe it would help if you just kept your eyes on me."

"Oh," Azura says softly.

"I mean--you don't have to, but...we're friends, right?" Olivia reaches over and gently lays her hands on Azura's shoulders. "You can trust me to be there for you tonight."

Azura feels the tense line in her back loosen at Olivia's reassurance. "I appreciate it," she says earnestly.

Above them, the sky darkens as the sun sets below the horizon. The ballroom is surely filling with spectators as they speak, for Princess Sharena had been all too enthusiastic about advertising the event for them.

"I guess it's time," Olivia says, voicing Azura's thoughts. She stands, brushes herself off, and offers a hand to Azura.

They walk quietly, hand in hand, back into the castle. Azura's heart pounds in her chest with increasing intensity the closer they get to the ballroom, but she keeps her expression controlled and refuses to let it show. Olivia, on the other hand, is practically vibrating with excitement and nervous energy. She pulls Azura along, walking so fast Azura can hardly keep up, all the while grinning broadly as though there is a grand present waiting for her at the other end of the ballroom's mahogany doors.

The castle is bustling with activity tonight, as it is every night, but Azura can't help but notice that many of those sharing the halls with her and Olivia happen to be walking in the same direction as they are, and they draw many gazes as they continue on until they finally reach their destination.

Azura can hear the chattering of the audience through the doors, and tries and fails to assess how many people must be inside. She takes a deep breath, but it comes up short.

Olivia reaches out and places a hand against the door. "Ready?" she asks softly.

_ No, _ Azura wants to say, but instead she can only nod as she raises her own hand and places it against the other door. 

Together, they push open the doors and walk into the ballroom.

The chatter instantly dies down, and all eyes turn to Azura and Olivia. Against her better instinct, Azura sweeps her gaze across the room, and blanches. There must be over two hundred spectators, and many of them aren't even soldiers of the army; she sees a good many castle staff uniforms, and even some individuals who seem to have come from town.

Amidst the deafening silence, all Azura can hear is the rush of her blood in her ears, her pulse pounding against her temples. She would almost rather be on the battlefield.

Then, as if suddenly snapping out of a daze, the audience breaks into roaring applause.

Azura jumps, and feels Olivia jolt beside her as well. The crowd parts in front of them, making a path for them.

"Come on," Olivia prompts quietly, and she leads Azura onto the stage.

From this high up, Azura can see the audience in its entirety all too well. Despite the massive size of the ballroom, all of the attendees stand shoulder to shoulder, trying to be as close to the stage as possible.

Azura turns to face Olivia, and they join hands for their starting position.

"There are too many people here," Azura whispers, closing her eyes. As the applause dies down, she can still hear the whisper of murmured conversation drifting throughout the room.

"It's okay, Azura. We've done this a million times. We're gonna be great," Olivia says, her voice soothing despite the way it shakes slightly.

Olivia's kindness in the face of her own nervousness only serves to make Azura feel guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Azura...open your eyes," Olivia says softly. She squeezes Azura's hands.

Azura obeys, and sees Olivia standing before her, back straight and head held high.

"Just keep your eyes on me," Olivia says. "And breathe."

Again, Azura complies, holding Olivia's gaze as she takes in a deep breath. And amazingly, she feels her focus centering and the insistent  _ thud-thud _ of her heart in her chest quieting.

In Cyrkensia, her purpose gave her the courage she needed. Here, knowing that there will be no intention behind her song makes her feel free, but also lost, as if she might drift away the moment she lets her voice out.

It is Olivia who keeps her grounded, she realizes. Olivia who, with her gentle sincerity and unrestrained joy for life, makes everything else melt away.

Azura smiles, holds Olivia's hands tightly in hers, and sings.

-:-

They sit in silence. The ballroom is empty now that the last of the attendees have left, and Azura and Olivia are once again perched on the edge of the stage. For a while, neither of them says anything.

Azura still hears the roar of applause ringing in her ears, the voices of her comrades cheering her name.

Olivia leans against her, their arms pressing together. She looks exhausted, eyes drooping as if she might fall asleep at any moment, but content.

"I had fun tonight," Azura says quietly.

Olivia beams up at her. "Me too," she says. "And I'm so glad it went well. I got so into it at one point I almost forgot the lyrics to an entire verse."

"And I most certainly did miss several steps in our dance," Azura says. "Despite all the time we put into perfecting it."

"Well, at least we still put on a good show. I don't think I've ever performed so many encores--the audience just kept asking for more," Olivia says, and Azura nods in agreement.

They had danced and sung for far longer than they'd intended to with the crowd's cheers egging them on. After running out of the routines they'd collaborated on, they'd simply fallen into familiar acts, playing accompaniment to each other with the songs and dances they used in battle.

Olivia became a completely different person when she performed. All shyness forgotten, she danced with a type of grace and strength Azura had never witnessed before. And the smile she wore--dazzling to the point of blinding, yet Azura did not look away from her for even a second throughout the entire concert.

Azura looks at her again now, at her dark, sweeping eyelashes and round cheeks, and finds herself perhaps a little smitten. Affection has never come easily for her, but somehow being around Olivia makes her feel as though anything is possible.

"Can I ask you something?" Azura says quietly.

"Hm? Sure."

"You're always so shy about dancing in front of others, yet you love performing. Why?"

At first, Olivia is silent, as if she's been caught off-guard by Azura's question. Then, she giggles. "Wow, you really go right for the neck, don't you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, I'm not offended. And, well, that is a good question," Olivia says. She pauses for a moment, staring down at the ground in front of them. Then, "Dance is what makes me unique. It's one of my greatest skills, and also probably the one thing about myself that I treasure most. But even then...there are days when I feel like I'm just not that great at it. And when I think about the fact that a fellow soldier's life might rely on my ability to put on a good show, it...makes me a little nervous, to put it lightly. I'd hate to disappoint anyone."

"For what it's worth, you've never disappointed me," Azura says.

"I'm glad to hear that," Olivia replies, voice warm with gratitude. "And you know, performing in front of crowds is different. Getting to see that I've made so many people happy despite my imperfections reminds me that I'm doing all right. It makes it worth everything I've put into it."

Azura is silent.

Olivia looks up at her, concerned. "Azura? Um...I haven't bored you to sleep, have I?"

"You are..." Azura feels her breath leave her for a short moment, and has to start again. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, Olivia."

Red blooms in Olivia's cheeks, and she stutters for a second before she manages to get her reply out. "Wh-what are you talking about? Where did that come from?"

"I've always believed that the song...the power I inherited was a mere weapon. A means to an end in a war that I believed I was destined to fight in," Azura murmurs. She reaches up and absently touches the pendant hanging around her neck. It resonates with a cool and quiet power; its presence had long ago become a familiar constant in her life. "I never once thought of my voice as my own, to do with as I pleased."

Olivia stares at Azura's pendant for a moment. "We're more than just what we can do."

"Yes. I know that now." Azura releases the pendant, leaving it to rest against her sternum, and instead brushes her a fingertip against one of the flowers on the bracelet Olivia had made for her. It looks a little worse for wear at the moment, with a fair portion of the petals missing and the ones that remain drooping sadly, but looking at it still fills Azura with a feeling of satisfaction.

"I can make you another one tomorrow," Olivia offers. "And another the day after that, if you'd like."

"I think I would like that very much," Azura replies, and they exchange quiet, warm smiles.

"Say, I've got a question for you, too," Olivia murmurs.

"What's that?"

"Would you mind lending me your lap for a little while?"

Azura blinks, unsure of how to reply to that--but Olivia doesn't wait for her, leaning down to rest her head in Azura's lap anyway.

"Oh--" Azura fumbles, trying to decide what to do with her hands, but only a short moment passes before Olivia is asleep, breathing softly and evenly as if she's just done the most natural thing in the world.

Azura settles a hand on Olivia's head, stroking her hair gently in minute motions so as not to wake her again. Olivia will be embarrassed to find the situation they're in when she wakes up, but for now Azura finds comfort and security in the other's warm weight on top of her.

When Azura wakes the next morning, lying on the stage alone but for a plate of what appears to be breakfast and a note written in Olivia's loopy handwriting promising that Olivia will be back to check on her later, she doesn't recall how long she'd sat there the previous night or when she'd fallen asleep, but she remembers and holds onto the wish she'd made that there would be more moments like these to share with Olivia.

-:- 

Summer comes, and with it come clear mornings and hot, dry days. The nights are warm, too, and Azura and Olivia are reluctant to let those nights go to waste. They dance beneath the moonlight, letting their feet carry them where they will, only never away from each other. They sing, breathless and unbound, and revel in the trill of each other's voices.

Tonight, Azura is the first to run out of strength, her legs giving out from beneath her when she stumbles, sending her tumbling into a patch of tall grass.

"Oh, my gosh!" Olivia gasps, immediately stopping to kneel down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Azura hasn't hurt herself, for the grass had broken her fall, but she is somewhat winded. She stares up at Olivia, dazed. The moon is full tonight, and its light glows against Olivia's soft pink hair, painting the outlines of it silver.

Azura's gaze moves over her surroundings. From where she is lying, just about everything is obscured by the tall grass around her. The fields they've been dancing in are thick with it, as well as the same wildflowers that have been growing in her singing nook over the past season. She can't seem to recall how they ended up here.

"Where are we?" she asks.

Olivia lets out a tiny sigh of relief when she sees that Azura is all right. She joins Azura in the grass, lying down next to her. "I'm not sure," she replies. "I don't think we're on castle grounds anymore."

"Then we should head back. It could be dangerous out here," Azura says, though she doesn't make any moves to rise.

"Let's just stay for a little longer," Olivia says, taking Azura's hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. "It's really nice out here."

In the corner of her eye, Azura spots a small yellow flower with long, thin petals sprouting from the ground. It matches the ones on the bracelet she wears on her wrist--true to her promise, Olivia has been weaving bracelets for her nearly every day since the night of the concert.

"You were right," Azura says, turning to Olivia.

"Hm?"

"It's a shame that there aren't any flowers like these planted in the castle gardens."

Olivia's expression grows thoughtful. "Well, I think it's all right. I kind of like that we're the only ones who know about the ones in your singing spot. Like...it's our secret."

Azura feels her face heat up and wonders if Olivia had meant for that to sound so intimate. "I-I suppose so, yes."

Olivia reaches up and strokes the petals of a blue flower hanging over her face. "These flowers remind me of you, you know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I met you, you were all closed off to the world and everyone around you. No one knew what you looked like on the inside," Olivia says. Her grip tightens, perhaps unconsciously, around Azura's hand. "But as time passed, you slowly started to open yourself up, and what I found inside was this amazing, beautiful person--and a lifelong friend. I'm glad I stuck around."

Azura feels her chest swell with emotion. "So am I," she whispers, her voice stuck in her throat. "And yet...after everything you've done for me, I still have no idea how to repay you."

"Oh, I might have an idea about that," Olivia says, and she pushes herself up into a sitting position. "Come here."

Curious, Azura joins her, sitting across from her.

Olivia smiles, her eyes crinkling in that way Azura has been in love with for a long time now. "Close your eyes," she says.

Azura complies.

"Now, think about what you want more than anything in the world," Olivia says, "and tell me what you see."

Azura lets out a quiet scoff. "This again?" she asks, amused.

"Just do it! You'll see something different this time, I'm sure of it."

Azura shakes her head softly in resignation, and closes her eyes. After a short moment, she begins. 

"I see a field of flowers," she says.

"...You mean kind of like the one we're sitting in right now?"

"Quite like this one, yes," Azura replies without opening her eyes. She continues on. "It's nighttime, but the moon is full and casts a bright light over the field. I'm sitting in the field, and you're sitting across from me."

Olivia hesitates. "Azura..."

Azura opens her eyes. "I stand and offer you my hand. You take it."

Olivia watches with an increasingly baffled expression as Azura rises to her feet and does just as she said. "Azura, what's going on?"

"I'm telling you what I want most in the world," Azura replies, and she keeps her hand outstretched until Olivia takes it and lets Azura help her to her feet. Azura places her other hand on Olivia's hip, and together they begin swaying softly to an invisible melody. "I lead you into a dance and think about all that you've taught me...and I know that I am forever in your debt."

Olivia looks as if she wants to protest, brows furrowed slightly, but Azura doesn't give her the chance.

"I always thought I knew my place in the world," she says. The soil is soft and dry beneath her bare soles as the two of them continue dancing. "You showed me there was more."

"I was just trying to be your friend," Olivia says.

"I know, and that was what I needed." Azura falters for a moment, meeting Olivia's wide-eyed, sincere gaze and wishing she could figure out what the other is thinking. "I know that when I return home, it will be to a war shrouded in secrets and the unknown. But I don’t have to let that haunt me while I’m here with you."

Azura stops, then, and gently cups Olivia's face in her hands. Olivia blushes, cheeks turning warm against Azura's skin, but she doesn't pull away.

"Right now..." Azura swallows thickly, her heart heavy with the weight of what she’s about to say. "What I want more than anything in this world or the next...is to be with you for just a little bit longer."

Olivia gasps softly, and her eyes flutter closed as Azura musters all the courage she has and leans forward to bring their lips together.

And in that moment, it's almost as if Azura is back onstage in the ballroom, when everything fell away and it was just her and Olivia, her world shrinking until there was nothing left but the woman in front of her. This time, however, when she pulls away, there are no bright lights or cheering crowds--just the silence between them.

Olivia's lip trembles, and Azura pulls her hands away.

"I didn't mean to frighten you--"

"Me too," Olivia says abruptly, and perhaps a bit too loudly. She fumbles to recover, wringing her sash in her hands so hard Azura fears it might tear. "I--I mean, I want to stay with you, too...just for a little longer."

An incredulous smile spreads across Azura's lips, unbidden but not unwanted. "Really?" she breathes.

Olivia seems to waver for a moment, eyes darting about as if she's trying to decide something, before she simply squeezes them closed and lurches forward. Their lips brush again--it's brief and clumsy (not that Azura had done any better), but the gesture makes Azura's stomach flutter.

"Um...was that okay?" Olivia asks, her face so red it's practically glowing.

Azura laughs, heart full, and pulls Olivia back out onto the meadow, where they dance until they're delirious with exhaustion and joy. And when they can no longer go on, they collapse in each other's arms and sleep amongst the wildflowers, cheek to cheek and warm against each other as the sun begins to rise over the mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in like 3 days for a nanowrimo challenge i've given myself to write fic every day. there has been minimal editing. i am too tired. still, i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
